The Doctor's Decision
by Pokema-chan Otaku Uchiha
Summary: My name is Dr. Franken Stein. As you may know, I'm an infamously mad scientist who craves the knowledge of what hides inside us. I can't feel love for others; just sadism and dissection. I wasn't always like this, however. My story begins in the WARNING! Contains profanity, violence, gore, and potential sadism! (Fanfic Variation Based On A Prompt Called "Genie's Choices")


_The Doctor's Decision: A Soul Eater Variation_

My name is Dr. Franken Stein. As you may know, I'm an infamously mad scientist who craves the knowledge of what hides inside us. I can't feel love for others; just sadism and dissection. I wasn't always like this, however. My story begins in the Sahara Desert, three years ago…

It was a hot, Godforsaken day. I was in search of the Pharaoh's tomb. While evaluating one of the pyramids, I stumbled upon a peculiar artifact. It must've been there for centuries, yet it looked almost as though it had been left untouched by time. What I found most perplexing, was its shape. It consisted of a shiny, black chrome with a silvery pattern on the bottom. Its blade was unnaturally sharp and had a long staff. Something compelled me to pick up the scythe. I almost jumped when I touched it. "It's so… cold…", I said.

Suddenly, it became shrouded by a bright, white light and began to transform. It took the form of a human male. He was about my height, 6 ft. 1 in. He had long, dark red hair. His eyes were a pale, dark blue. He wore a white shirt with a black suit and pants; his black tie was the shape of a crucifix.

"_YaaaAAAWWwwn_! Finally! Someone brave enough to actually _touch_ me!" he said, his voice a bit deep. "Wh-who are you?" I stuttered. "You mean… you came _all_ the way here, yet you don't even know who I _am_?" he said, disappointed. "Uh… I came in search for the Pharaoh's tomb.", I responded. "I wasn't anticipating-" "What is your name?" he says, cutting me off. "Stein. Franken Stein." I muttered. "I'm Spirit Albarn. Most know me as Death Scythe.", he says slightly annoyed. "Franken Stein, huh? How stupid do you think I am?" "Whatever could you mean?", I ask. "Is my name the cause of what's bugging you? It's not fake you kno-". Again, he cuts me off, this time his voice sounding more serious. "You know… I _was_ going to give you three wishes, but that smart ass attitude of yours is pissing me off.". He pauses, looking up as if trying to think of what to say next. "Instead, I'll give you three _choices_. Your first choice is to have an infinite amount of money, but no one else but you is allowed to benefit from it.". He paused again. "Option two, you can have exponential intellect unlike any other, but you will never know true love.". Yet another pause. "And finally, number three, you can wish for world peace, but then die at age 25.". He then looked at me, waiting for me to make my decision.

I was getting tired of this guy's rambling. I had research that still needed to be done and I didn't want to waste any more time. "What happens if I don't make a decision, huh?" I muttered, paying no attention to his stare. "Listen here, _bitch_!", he sneered angrily, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt. His eyes were now full of murderous intent. He transforms his left arm into a blade and brings it to my neck. "You don't want to fuck with me! I'll stalk you to the ends of the earth if I have to! I'll slice up all the things you care about, leaving you nothing but pure hell and misfortune!". I was shocked at what he said. "Maybe _this_ is why he said, "Finally! Someone brave enough to actually _touch_ me!"." I thought. "So, what'll it be, Stein? Are ya gonna make a wish, or am I'm gonna get to rip your throat out?" he said with a taunting smirk covering his face. "Okay, okay! I… uh…" I say, barely able to speak, let alone breathe. "_You_?" he nudged on, bringing his blade closer to my throat. "I… I wish for extraordinary intelligence." I whisper, fearing the blade might cut me if I vibrate my vocal cords. "Good.", he says, releasing me from his death grip. "Now, was that so _hard_?". He smirks as he says this, trying to intimidate me. "Your wish is _my desire_." and with that, he transforms himself, yet again, into a scythe.

"Okay?" I say, still unsure of myself. I look up at the sky. "Shit. It's sundown and I've made absolutely no progress." I say to myself. If only I had known what the future had in store for me…

It's because of this wish that I became a doctor and a professor, but it's almost the reason for why I can no longer love others. It's why I dissected all of my pets, why I often lose myself to the madness within me. That wish is what made me the monster known as Dr. Stein, but most of all, it's what made me feel soalive when I got to experience time and time again the joys of manipulating the inside of what I dissect and studying what it does. Heck, I've even dissected myself in some places! I implanted a screw/bolt into the left side of my head. Like Frankenstein's, but bigger and without the extra bolt/screw head, just the end of it sticking out on the right. I always turn it clockwise when I need to refocus my thoughts. There are stitches running across the middle of my face coming from the left and then trail upward into the center of my hairline. From the front, it almost looks like a circle coming from the left side. My clothes are black and have stitches running around them. I often wear a white lab coat, but I always leave it open. My lab coat has stitches on the bottom of each sleeve and the pockets have an outline of stitches, too. Even the ends of the sleeves have stitches, although most think I placed them there to hold the _folded end_ in place. *_Smirk_* I've developed a bad habit of smoking. Although, it does seem to help me get a better grasp of my sanity. My eyes are a dark, emerald green and my hair is silver. *_Click, click, click_* Oh, and did I mention how whenever I twisted my screw/bolt, it make a clicking sound similar to that of a wind-up toy? The sound never seems to bug me, though. It just warns those around me, if anyone, that my sanity may be running low. *_Smirk_*

Oh, you're still here? How brave are you! Or should I say, how foolish? Well, whatever the case, I will warn you, this is about to get graphic. Here's a hint if you want to know how graphic. There will be a very detailed description of **immense** amounts of blood, dissection, sadism, language, and gore in this next part of my tale…

I finally cracked. I was sick of fighting the madness, I was sick of the countless human dissections, and I was sick of those motherfucking dreams! Every night, _fucking_ night, it would appear. I would see myself standing in the desert, and all I could do was relive my foolish decision; to pick up the damn scythe. Time after time, I would have to watch as that bastard taunted me, hoping that I'd either die, or make the wrong choice and suffer for the rest of my fucking life! I just couldn't take this shit any longer!

I returned to the desert, but this time, in search of asshole who started all this. With me were my dissection tools. If I'm going to make him pay, I may as well satisfy myself in the process, right? I finally stumbled upon the spot where we last met, and low and behold, he was there. Waiting. For me. Taunting me. Begging me to pry out his intestines with glee.

*_Smirk Smirk_* Forgive me, I start to lose myself a bit when I think about this. *_Click Click_* Now, as I was saying…

When I approached him, I was practically _trembling_ with excitement! I didn't even have to touch him this time, he transformed by himself. He looked at me with disgust, almost as if he knew everything that had happened after that fateful day. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Professor Stein? How's that intellect workin' for ya?" he smirked, figuring that I was of no threat to him. _God_! Was he wrong! My madness only aided my hidden rage. My head jerked up, my body pulsating violently and I began to laugh hysterically, the voice no longer my own. "Oh. I get it now. You've finally lost it haven't you?" he spat. I reached for the bolt/screw and began to twist it. _Click, click, click._ I didn't want him to understand my true intent, not yet. "Got some screws loose, I see!", he smirked, "So tell me, what did you come here for, Stein? I doubt you came just to chat with me.". That was the question I'd been waiting for! "_You_, of course! We're friends now, aren't we?" I giggled. "_Friends_? And just where the _Hell_ did you get that idea, huh?" he spat. "Well, I do see you every day, don't I? You can't tell me those dreams weren't all of _your_ doing!" I say with detest. You should've seen his face!

"Hmph. Looks like that wish is really paying off for you." he said bitterly. With that, he transformed his left arm into a sickly blade once again. I was rather disappointed at first, seeing how he wasn't portraying the kind of fear I'd been hoping for. "Oh, well. Maybe this is better. Now I can take his pride and his life!" I thought to myself. I reached for my screw/bolt again, this time turning it _counter-clockwise_. _Click, smirk, click, chuckle, click, crack._ With each click I could feel myself being swept further and further away by the madness. I took out my favorite scalpel and began to chuckle manically.

"I'M GOING TO DISSECT YOU NOW!" I shrieked with excitement. *_Chuckle Chuckle_* "Ha! You'll have to kill me first!" he shouted. I lunged at him with inhuman speed, violently slashing at the little bastard standing in front of me. "Too slow!" he spat. He dodged my attack, but just barely. "What's with this guy? Is he really the same person I met?" he thought. Yeah, you heard me. _Thought_. Thanks to my countless 'observations', I was able to read the minds, and some times, even the souls of others! *_Smirk_*

His next move caught me off guard. While I was distracted, he came out from behind and slashed a groove into my back. I placed my hand of the wound. "Nothing requiring immediate attention. I'll stitch it back later." I thought, licking the blood off my hand. Now it was my turn to surprise him. I waited for his next move, ready for a counterattack. In less than a second he was in front of me, this time thinking "_This time, I'll kill him. He came here to be rid of his madness, and that's exactly what I intent to do!_". "Die, you fucking psycho!" he sneered.

His blade never made the cut, however. I had plunged my scalpel deep into his abdomen at the last second, anticipating his attack before he made it. He gasped in pain. "H-how? There's no way…" he whimpered. I examined him, being careful to avoid his blade-to-be arms. The incision was perfect. It was so symmetrical, even Death the Kid would be proud of me. "You know, the first incision is also the most important one." I smirked. "Stay the Hell away from me, asshole!" he screamed. "_I should've killed this guy when I had the chance._" he thought. "We all make foolish decisions in life. At least you can pay fate back by becoming another lab rat in my experiments." I smirked. I staggered back to my tools and picked out a syringe. "_Dammit. Why won't he die? I could have sworn I sliced him. So why is he still able move so easily?_" he wondered. I saw him transform out of the corner of my eye. "Fool!" I yelled as I reached for his neck.

Got him. "That was close. You almost had me!", I giggled "So, tell me, how does it feel to be at _my_ mercy, huh?". "_This can't be happening! I'm Spirit Albarn! I'm the only Death Scythe in existence! I can't be defeated by a mere human!_" he thought, protesting his still existing pride. "I'm growing rather tired of your constant bragging. Do you really think that false pride of yours can save you now?" I sneered. "Wait, what?!", he said, perplexed "H-how did you…?". "_No. There's no human alive who can read minds. He's just guessing._" he thought to himself half-heartedly. "You know… I _was_ going to inject you with an anesthetic, but that attitude of yours is pissing me off." I mimicked. I wanted him know what it felt like to be in my place.

I paused long enough to inject him with a paralyzing substance. "What in the Hell did you put in me?" he screamed. "I'll give you three choices." I mocked. "I said, what the FUCK did you do to me?!" he shouted, louder this time. "Your first choice: I let you go, but you will no longer be able to move." I said, chuckling. *_Smirk_* I pause. "Option two, I let you live, but I'll get to have my way with you for the rest of your life.". I couldn't help but chuckle. The look on his face was just too comical! "And finally, number three, can you go your own way and act as if none of this ever happened, but if I ever happen to go insane again, I will find you and dissect you to my heart's content!" I smirked. *_Click Click_*

I then waited for his decision, glaring at him as he had to me and I was prepared for his answer. "As, if! Just who do you think you-" _Click, chuckle, click, crack, click, smirk._ I let the insanity course through my veins as I continued to turn the bolt/screw in the wrong direction. "Don't mess with me! I'll stalk you to the ends of the earth if I have to! I'll mutilate all the things you care about, leaving you nothing but pure hell and misfortune!", I growled "So, what'll it be, Spirit? Are ya gonna make a decision, or am I'm gonna get to rip out your veins, nerves, and intestines, one by one?". My entire body was trembling as I said this and I began grabbing at my hair uncontrollably. I jerked back and forth and nearly gouged him with my scalpel. The madness was too much. I had to end this quick.

"Alright! Alright!", he whimpered, his body shaking "I've made, gulp, my decision. I'll… um…". "_You'll?_" I sneered, losing more and more control as time went by. "I want to live, but… I don't want you stalking me, and I don't want to be forgotten in this world." he whispered. "Good. Now, was that so hard?", I smirked "Your wish is my desire." And with that, he was finally mine!

Three years have passed, and here we are! I now have my very own partner and a new dissection tool! Although, it wouldn't be fair if I just ended my tale without first allowing Spirit to tell you about his new life!

*_Chuckle Smirk_*

_**…**_

Hi. I'm Spirit Albarn/Death Scythe, but I'm sure you already about know that! As you know, I was defeated by that psychopath three years ago. Big deal! If it hadn't been for the wish he made, it certainly would've been the other way around! Anyways, after we'd left the desert, he locked me up in his laboratory…

"Hey! Just what the Hell do you think you're doing!?", I yelled "There is no fucking way in Hell I'm sleeping in-". _Click._ *_Shudder_* Once I heard him turn that God-forsaken screw/bolt, I immediately fell silent. I can still feel myself trembling. I cringe every time I think back to those horrible memories. He'd injected me with something moments before placing me in the room and I quickly began to realize what it was. My vision became blurry and I eventually passed out.

_Click, click, click._

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ I screamed, afraid for my life. "Oh, good. You're still alive! And by the sound of that scream, I won't need to be holding back!" he smirked. _God!_ The look on his face! *_Tremble_* His eyes felt like daggers, desperately trying to pierce at my soul. "Now, let's begin, shall we?" he giggled maniacally. "Wait! Can't you KO me/knock me out first?!" I complained. He just laughed at me again. "Well, where's the fun in _that_?" he smirked coldly. I tried to escape, but to no avail. I was held in tight by the metal restraints of the table. "And just where do you think _you're_ going, huh? What? Did you really think I wouldn't tie you down beforehand?" he said, his voice sounding more and more insane. "_How the Hell did I get myself into this mess?_" I wondered half-heartedly.

He began to tear off my shirt, almost as if it were made of paper. He then carefully marked out where he would cut, smirking with each stroke of his marker. I cringed when I saw the scalpel. "Since you're new to this, I'll just dissect your chest, alright?" he whispered, standing only inches away from my left ear. For the first time since I met this asshole, I was actually grateful for what he had to say. Slowly, the scalpel made its way down my abdomen. *_Shiver_* Then, as if he'd been waiting for this moment, he sunk his hands into the incision and jerked it wide open. I swore, my entire body almost going into shock. *_Cringe_* "DAMMIT! You son of a…!" I screamed, only to be reminded exactly who I was dealing with. He made his way to my ribcage and froze. He smirked as he stared into my body. "Karma's a real bitch, isn't she?" he yelled, prying my ribcage open with his bare hands.

At that moment, I knew his intentions were of complete and utter sadism. He smirked constantly as he plunged his hands further and further into my body. "It's astounding! Your body is like _brand new_! If I hadn't seen for myself, I _never_ would have expected you to have lived in the _desert_!" he exclaimed. "_That's because unlike you, I eat souls. I don't require food or water like the rest of you curs_." I thought. "Really?" he asked, even more amazed at my response. He then pulled out what I believed to be my small intestines and showed it to me. *_Cringe Shudder_* "Then explain to me what _these_ are for?" he questioned, scooping up part of my large intestines.

"OH, GOD! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? I STILL NEED THOSE!", I pleaded "Put them back! PUT THEM BACK!". "Alright, alright." he sneered. He placed them back into my body. His questions and torture went on for about an hour. *_Shiver_* When he'd finally satisfied his sick, sadistic fantasizing, he prudently stitched the open wound back together. "You know, I surprised you haven't lost consciousness yet. Most people I do this to either die from shock or pass out." he asked. "I… need… anesthetics…" I whimpered, no longer able to speak clearly. "I thought you said were a known legend? Since when does a legend need _painkillers_?" he smirked. I swore at him, then blacked out once more.

When I finally came to, I was trembling. My first sight was Stein and his sadistic smile. "Listen closely.", he began "I still have some unanswered questions for you. Answer them, and I'll give you a painkiller and a soul. Deny me an answer, and I'll leave you in here to rot until I need you again, got that?" "_What choice do I have?_" I thought. Before I could even open my mouth, the questions began. "What exactly are you?" he asked. "I'm a Death-" he cut me off. "I know _that_. What exactly _is_ a Death Scythe?". He must've been reading my mind constantly to know this much. "I'm a death weapon in its strongest form." I answered. "_And?_" he continued. "Death weapons, unlike normal weapons, are capable of destroying things of almost all shapes and sizes. They also come in all shapes and sizes." I spat. "So, what are you capable of, huh?" he asked. "I can turn into a Death Scythe. I used to have a meister, someone who is able to use death weapons and combine our souls with Soul Resonance." I sneered. "What happened to the meister?" he asked. "He was killed in battle with a rogue meister. I don't really want to talk about it." I jeered. "I see." he paused. "You said you eat souls, _right_? How is it that you're able to do that?" "When I slice through a living thing and kill it, the soul remains. All I have to do then is grab it and eat it." I bragged. "Is that _so_?" he asked, smirking. I had a bad feeling about where this was heading...

From that moment on, he didn't just dissect me from time to time, he also used me as one of his dissection tools! *_Tremble_* I can still remember all the shit he put me through. On our last trip to a nearby prison, he used me to slice through five inmates who were to be executed that day. He made each death more and more gruesome, always being careful to make each incision perfect. We tore through the abdomen of the first guy, leaving his entrails visible to the rest as a _warning_! The second prisoner lurched out towards Stein. He didn't stand a chance. Stein immediately blocked the feeble attack using my staff, and then used his _own body_ to attack. What was left of the guy was almost unrecognizable. The third and fourth criminals were smarter, but that didn't save them in the slightest. They suffered the same fate as the last two. There was only one left, this one was part of the Mafia. *_Shudder_* Stein enjoyed spilling his intestines and brains everywhere, especially when it was on _us_. I ate well that day, however, considering the five juicy souls I'd consumed. Still, I would have preferred a less _graphic_ approach to it all.

After a while, though, I, somehow, got used to it all. At least now, I have a meister who knows what he's doing. Perhaps my decision wasn't so, _after all_?

_The End?_


End file.
